


Ordinary day

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: A day in the office can easily be turned into something more fun with the right attitude.





	Ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a plotless porn one shot, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.

It started out with a kiss one night in the back of the Mercedes, Andrea confessed to Miranda she desire her.  
She was willing to accept to be fired but she couldn't keep this secret any longer, Andy needed to get it out of her chest.

Two weeks later, they were in the floor of Andy's department halved clothed, Miranda's legs spread open and Andrea buried between them eating out the fashion queen as if it was the last meal of her life.

A month and a half later of fuckin' almost every night after Andy deliver the book and dry cleaning, something in Miranda snapped. She has never felt so alive, so fulfilled, so addicted to adrenaline and so adventurous as she feels with Andrea. Everything was so different with her and this excited Miranda to no end.

One morning, the editor called Andy to her office, "Prepare to leave in half an hour, we're going to the outdoor photoshoot for the Brazilian layout". The brunette nodded and scribbled in her notebook, spun on her heels and left. Minutes later Miranda got out of her office ready to leave with Andrea "Coat, bag" her velvety voice demanded, Emily quickly stood up and brought her belongings.

In the elevator both women entered the metal box, Andrea had that privilege. The door closed and  
Miranda said "Let's play that little game today". The brunette's smile widened, the night before they were sexting each other and Andy said she wonder (or suggested) how many times they could make each other come during a day of work.

It was risky to say the least but Miranda couldn't care less, she had decided to enjoy her sexuality with Andrea, after all no one has ever made her feel the way Andy does and for once in her life she wasn't going to waste it.

_Game on!_

They got in the car and left. Roy dropped them off at the location where the photoshoot was set up. The models and photographers were taking the art director's instructions to start with the outdoor photoshoot. Normally Nigel is the one commanding this shoots but today Miranda wanted to be present to check on every detail, everyone was used to last minute changes including the editor appearing out of thin air.

The shooting was going well, surprisingly Miranda wasn't all that disappointed, the level of incompetence was kept to a minimum.

Halfway through the session, Miranda decided to attack first. Andrea was in one of the tents where the models get changed and get their hair and make-up done, Miranda sent her there to check on the labels of the dresses and take notes of which designers had been selected for this layout.

The tent was almost empty just two make-up artists were there, but as soon as Miranda entered they evacuated immediately, the dragon lady had that effect.

Andy was concentrated going through the racks of clothes checking every item meticulously and taking notes in her notebook making sure not missing any detail. She suddenly felt Miranda's presence her perfume was a dead give-away, the older woman rounded the brunette's waist with her arms, her warm body pressed against Andrea.

"Shall we begin?" The fashion queen said darting out her wet tongue in Andy's ear. The young woman had discovered not so long ago that Miranda's tongue wasn't only good to be merciless and make recalcitrant remarks.

Miranda flipped the brunette to face her and started to kiss the young woman. Her tongue swiping Andy's bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth, she granted it. Right there in the racks of clothes the editor reached below Andrea's skirt and took it the panties off, they didn't have time for foreplay.

Quickly the editor squat and put one of Andrea's legs in her shoulder to access her sex. The brunette had a hand gripping the tube of the clothes rack and the other holding her bunched skirt. The silver haired beauty suckled hard and fast on Andy's clit making sure her tongue flicks it over at the same time she drawls the nub in her lips.

Rolling her eyes in the back of her head and biting her lips so hard to suppress the moans and cries while diggin' her heel on Miranda's back Andrea was taking it like a champ. "Fu…." the word gets stuck in her throat, she knew she wasn't going to last any other second and that was good because ANYONE could enter the tent at any given minute, the danger of getting caught is pumping through her veins and adds up to the adrenaline. She felt Miranda's front teeth scrape softly at her clit and that did it for her, she comes hard gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut.

Miranda got up and wiped her face with a tissue she found in a box at a nearby table and fixed her hair in the mirror. She had officially opened the scoreboard and she had taken the lead. The silver haired woman got out of the tent leaving Andrea with her heart still pounding on her ears.

Putting her panties back on and adjusting her clothes it was Andrea's turn to score.

Back in the car, for returning to Runway the main avenue was jammed with traffic, it seems a car crash happened a couple of feet away. It was a win-win situation 'cause they either stay stuck in there for several minutes or Roy will had to go and round the entire block to get out of this traffic. Miranda ordered to round the block.

"How convenient" Andy said with a smug grin, she saw her opportunity and was going to take advantage of it. She quickly took the back of Miranda's head to kiss her, their lips parted and Miranda sucked Andy's tongue. The brunette pulled the older woman on top of her to straddle her hips, once Miranda was on top Andy quickly pulled down the collar of Miranda's dress taking the bra cup with it, exposing Miranda's breast. The young woman captured in her lips the pink nipple sucking, licking and biting gently. Miranda moaned and her neck elongate back. "Ahhh…god" the fashion queen let out a low hiss.

Miranda took Andy's face in her hands to kiss her, the brunette snuck out her left hand in Miranda's dress and rubbed the soaked folds of the editor "Oh my, you're so wet baby" at this Andrea pushed two fingers inside Miranda. "mmm...shit!!" Miranda growled and impaled herself on the young woman's fingers riding them fast.

"Andrea, yessss like that keep going!" the editor said while her hips were thrusting wildly. Andy's hand was cramping but she wasn't going to stop now, Miranda was on the verge of coming.

Andrea went faster and brushed the heel of her palm on Miranda's clit, the older woman suddenly went rigid above her, tightening the grip on brown hair, she falls apart in the young woman's arms, the brunette is kneading one hand in the editor's ass, guiding her through her climax. Miranda buries her head in Andy's neck to muffle her moans. The score has been tied.

The Elias-Clarke building was in sight. Both women quickly fixed their appearance. Roy parked and Miranda and Andy got out of the car and headed it to the glass doors.

*****

Back to the office a few hours later, Andrea was in her lunch break and decided to do something, she pulled out her phone and dialed Miranda, she knew the silver haired woman wasn't going to pick up, she was at a meeting with the staff of the art department and the conference room had such crappy signal that calls didn't get through, so she waited for the voicemail.

After the meeting was over Miranda returned to her office, Andrea wasn't at her desk she went on a coffee run and to pick up the DKNY dresses for the run through. The editor checked her phone and saw she had three voicemails, one was from Andy's number.

The curiosity got the best of her and she heard Andy's message first. The sweet voice of the young woman filled Miranda's ear:

_"Hi gorgeous, I can't stop thinking about you, I just can't get enough of you, you're such a goddess, just to look at you makes my body shiver. The simple thought of your soft lips kissing me, your hands touching me makes me so wet._

_You know, I've got a confession to make, the other night i fucked myself in your closet when I delivered the book and your dry cleaning, you weren't home because you had to be at the James Holt's party, once I hung the dry cleaning I saw that it was a beautiful plum silk dress with thin straps, the rounded delicate cut of the cleavage made me think about your delicious skin. I pictured you wearing it, sauntering around like the queen you are._

_I got so turned on that I unbuttoned my slacks, slipped my hands inside and started to touch myself, the heady scent of my arousal filled the small space. I imagined you and me at an event with a bunch of people around, you dragging me to a secluded corner in the room, throwing me facing the wall and lifting my dress, pushing my panties aside and plunging three fingers inside my unprepared pussy._  
_ The sudden stretch made me moan and shut my eyes. You fucked me with a purpose and I came in your hand, when you finished me off you took your glistening fingers to my mouth for me to suck on them._

_My release was so good and intense that my legs gave up and I ended up in the floor of the closet for a couple of minutes trying to recover._

_Oh baby, what have you done to me?"._

The voicemail ended.

Miranda couldn't take it anymore her clit was throbbing, she searched in one of the desk drawers for her lipstick shaped bullet vibrator and went to the bathroom, shut the door and pinned herself against it setting the small toy to the highest level, the image of Andrea fuckin' herself in her closet was too much, she put the buzzing toy against her tiny nub, she got off in two minutes. Andy had given her another mind-blowing orgasm and she hadn't even touched her, shit she wasn't even there!!!. The brunette had taken the lead.

The fashion goddess took a few minutes to compose herself, splashing water to her face and changed the ruined panties. Since this fling with Andrea began Miranda learned to keep a spare set.

A little while later, the run through was over, as always it wasn't at her level of expectations, she could not understand why it was so hard to put together a decent run through which people had hours and hours to prepare, it was so confusing.

Andrea was back in the office, after dropping off the dresses for the run through, the editor sent her to run more errands and pick her steak at Smith & Wollensky. She didn't know if Miranda had heard her message already.

The young woman was setting up Miranda's steak in the little kitchen when Emily startled her "Bloody hell Andrea you have been out all day, I had to be at the run through and manning the desk at the same time! Miranda wants to see you now, she still is in the room where the run through was held, go! The redhead finished in her characteristic annoyed voice. Andy dropped what she was doing and went to see the editor.

"Yes Miranda?" the brunette said as soon as she entered. Miranda was alone, she had her glasses on and was writing on a white ring binder. "Emily said…" Andrea didn't finished the sentence when the older woman shut the binder and placed on a desk, the editor hasn't muttered a single word.

Miranda looked at her and pursed her lips, just the same way she did the first time they met at Andy's interview. The editor grabbed the young woman's hand and lead them both to a small room with lots of hangers and pieces of fabric. The older woman closed the little door and pulled Andrea to kiss her. The fashion queen took the brunette's hands and put them over her head, pinning her to wall, the small space didn't allow much freedom to maneuver so their bodies were so close together. Kissing Andrea slowly at first, dancing their tongues together taking the time to savor every inch of Andy's plump lips, Miranda relished in the little moans that escaped from Andy's throat.

Suddenly, Miranda pull her mouth away and goes to whisper in the brunette's ear "You enjoyed fuckin' yourself in my closet, Andrea?" the whispered words were accompanied by a rough push of Miranda's thigh between Andy's legs.

_Oh uh!, she did heard the message._

Andy swallowed the lump on her throat, she was going to say something when she felt Miranda's hot and delicious breath against her skin. Grazing her teeth and licking Andy's jaw bone Miranda said "Show me how you did it, Andrea". The young woman started to feel the wetness pooling between her legs, Miranda wanted to see her masturbate.

"Show me how…" Miranda trailed off she was breathing fast she wasn't sure who was more turned on, Andrea or herself. The fashion queen put her hand over the brunette's mouth to keep her quiet. Andy reached below her skirt and hooked her thumbs in her panties sliding the fabric and letting it fall, bunched up her skirt and began touching herself.

Rubbing her clit in small circles, slow at first then increasing rhythm and speed. "mmmm..." Andrea's meowling and sighs were muffled by the editor's hand. "I Iove feelin' you quivering beneath me" the silver haired beauty said. Andrea slid one finger inside herself pumping in and out and then added another.

"Yesss Andrea bury your fingers deeper" Miranda said and pushed her thigh against Andrea's hand to drive the brunette's fingers deeper inside her wet pussy, Andy cry out.

Andrea began to pump her fingers and brush her thumb on her swollen bundle of nerves, she started to feel the coil of an impending orgasm tightening in her abdomen. Her heart was beating so fast and she was fighting to keep the strength in her legs to stay up. Miranda's strong arms were holding her, her warm body pressed against the young woman.

Miranda removed her hand of Andy's mouth to kiss her "I can feel you're getting close" the editor said in between the kiss, Andrea nodded. The brunette kept working her fingers in and out of herself, the slight brushing of her thumb and the firm thigh of the fashion goddess coupled with the rough edges of her thighs-highs against her pulsing clit sent her flying over the edge. She gripped Miranda's shoulder and sink her nails. "Shiiittt, fuuuckk" Andy said trying not to be so loud.

Miranda hold her, kissing Andy's neck helping her go through the aftershocks of her orgasm, Andrea finally settles down. The young woman recovering her breath and lifting her head off Miranda's shoulder to look her in the eyes say "So, did you liked the show?". The scoreboard has been tied.

*****

Andrea was sitting at her desk flipping through a magazine while waiting for the book, it was almost 10 pm. Miranda had left the office almost an hour ago. The brunette was about to read something that got her attention in the magazine when her cell phone rang. "Meet me outside the hallway of the beauty department" it was Miranda. "Are you still in Run…" Andy didn't finished the question when the click of the line was heard.

She got up from her desk and went to meet the fashion goddess. She reached the hallway of the beauty department but Miranda wasn't in sight, all of a sudden a strong grip on her elbow pulled her inside of an empty conference room. "What took you so long?" Miranda said while she shut the door and turned the lock.

The silver haired beauty was just in her lingerie and heels, her clothes were folded in a chair. "Oh my God Miranda!" The brunette said, her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she took in the sight before her.  
The editor got close and pushed Andrea to landed on the huge conference table. The fashion queen climbed onto the table and straddled Andrea's hips, ripping the young woman's blouse off, buttons flying.

"Hey…!" Andy grunted. "Get something from the closet, now are you going to whine about your blouse or are you going to fuck me?" Miranda said while she sucked hard on Andy's neck leaving an impressive hickey there.

"Miranda, who would've thought that the ice queen was a raging nympho?" The brunette said while reaching the editor's back to unclaps her bra. Shrugging out of the lace bra Miranda dropped it aside.

Andrea took Miranda's breast in her hands, the older woman leaned and Andy sucked on them, licking and biting the nipples "fuuck Andrea, I've always loved how you suck me" Miranda let out a sigh. "You're perfect" the brunette said while taking in more of Miranda's breast in her mouth, the editor moaned. The young woman took the back of the fashion queen's neck and pulled her for a searing kiss.

"Sit on my face, I wanna taste you" Andy said and Miranda complied. Straddling the brunette's head Miranda was about to take her panties off when she heard the sound of ripped lace. "panties for a blouse, I think we're even" Andrea said with a devilish smile and proceeded to plunge her tongue in Miranda's wet core.

"Aoohhh shiiit" Miranda shrieked, trying to keep balanced she grabbed Andrea's head with both hands. Andrea kept sucking Miranda's wet folds and plunging her tongue inside the fashion goddess as far as she could reach. "Fuck Andrea you're gonna make me come so faaa... aggghhh!!!!" the grip in Andy's hair was harder as the brunette hit a particular sensitive spot in Miranda's pussy.

Miranda's thighs were quivering badly, her hips were canting in desperate seek for more friction, for more of what Andrea was giving her, a deep furrow between her brows, sweat running between her breasts, her eyes closed tight. "You taste so gooooddd!!!!" Andy said. Almost pleading Miranda said "Do… not...stop Andrea, I'm going to...come so hard!" it took her a herculean effort to formulate the sentence.

Andrea grabbed Miranda's hips and sucked hard at her clit, with her tongue flying over again and again on the tiny nub, Miranda rolled her eyes and saw stars behind her eyelids as she comes, long shockwaves overtook Miranda's body. She froze above Andy for a moment and then let out a loud, raw, rumbling scream.

The young woman helped Miranda to lay on the table next to her. She was breathing a little fast with her eyes still closed, the brunette placed a soft kiss in the editor's cheek. Andrea had taken the lead.

"So, I have taken the lead and since this day at work is over I guess I won" Andy said letting out a chuckle. Miranda still with her eyes closed but with her breath under control now, her voice a little hoarse and dry said "You still have to deliver the book" she opened her eyes and gave Andy a smug grin.

Miranda got dressed and turning her head to Andy before leaving the room said "Don't forget our little tradition after you deliver the dry cleaning and the book at my house" Andrea saw a slight glint on her beautiful blue eyes, the editor left.

Andrea returned to her desk, the book was already there. A smile drew on her lips, she called Roy to pick her up and head to the Townhouse to deliver the book and Miranda's dry cleaning. It was an ordinary day.

The fuckin' end


End file.
